Devices with compartments (compartmented trolleys, compartmented racks) are known in the art. In this connection, for example, reference can be made to AT 394 987 B, AT 401 258 B, EP 0 603 151 A, EP 0 770 756 A and EP 0 816 265 A.
Also known is a compartmented trolley that has a series of compartments that are separated from one another by rods for the accommodation of glass panes that are supported essentially standing vertically and that are placed with their lower edges on the sliding surfaces or rollers of the compartmented trolley. In the case of this known compartmented trolley (or if it is designed without wheels, “compartmented rack” or “compartmented storage unit”), the rods that form compartments are attached in the frame and are oriented to run parallel to one another. It is also known that the rods that form and delimit compartments in the position of use of the compartmented trolley are tilted to form vertical planes, so that even the compartments delimited by the rods are tilted to form vertical planes, and the plate-like objects, such as, for example, glass panes that are deposited in the compartments, are tilted with respect to the vertical (for example by 5°).
In the case of known compartmented trolleys, at least the intake-side rods that delimit compartments are tilted toward the plane defined by the base rack of the compartmented trolley, so that during insertion of a plate-like object, the latter first enters with its lower front corner relative to the conveying direction (and not with its entire front edge) between two adjacent rods that delimit one compartment.
In the case of known compartmented trolleys, it has also been proposed to tilt the frames in opposite directions. It can thus be provided that the terminal frames are tilted toward one another, i.e., in opposite directions, so that plate-like objects, such as glass panes, can be inserted from both sides, as has been previously described, namely in such a way that the front lower corner of the plate-like object enters first into a compartment relative to the conveying direction.
The transport rack for glass panes, known from DE 27 04 834 A1, has two “walls,” which can be pivoted around axes on the base rack. The walls do not delimit any “compartment.” Rather, glass supports that can be pivoted around axes provided in the upper area of the walls are attached to the walls. The position of the glass supports is determined by engagement of pins into holes in the base rack. DE 27 04 834 A1 does not show frames that can be pivoted on a base rack.
EP 1 612 161 A does not relate to any storage rack with compartments, but rather a device for righting a packet of glass panes from a horizontal position into a vertical position. To this end, pivotable lifting arms are provided. Also, in FIG. 7 of EP 1 612 161 A, only one arrangement that consists of a number of storage facilities that support a plurality of righted glass packets is shown.
AU 633572 B shows a storage rack for glass panes, whereby individual supports on rollers can be moved in and out again in the rack. Any references to a pivoting of the supports are not disclosed.
In the case of the compartmented trolley known from JP H11192953A, the frames that delimit the compartments are plugged into holes in the bottom of the base rack. The frames therefore cannot be pivoted.
Devices equipped with compartments are known. In the latter, the compartments are delimited by frame-like or plate-like components. These components can be pivoted and adjusted with respect to changing the size, shape and orientation of the compartments delimited by them, as known from DE 44 05 782 A1, DE 299 04 562 U1, U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,092 A and U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,294 A. Pivotable components in devices for forming glass packets are known from EP 1 612 161 A1.
In the case of the known compartmented trolleys/compartmented racks, it is problematic that the frames, in which rods that delimit compartments are provided (clamped), are rigidly arranged on the base rack. Thus, it is not possible to adapt the compartmented trolleys/compartmented racks to the conditions that exist in each case.